That One Fic Where They Got Free Sweets
by Miel-and-Citron
Summary: Enter the poster boy for awkward situations. Also gossipy Kisa is gossipy.


"Onodera-san, there's someone waiting for you in the lobby. Do you want me to send him up or do you want to meet him there?"

"Eh?"

Turning her head away from his laptop, Ritsu saw one of the men from the reception poke his head into the Emerald Office, waiting for a reply. Satou-sensei just called five minutes ago saying he's coming over to deliver the manuscript. It can't be him, can it? It's not humanly possible to travel halfway across Tokyo in mere minutes. Unless the government installed some kind of new fancy instant teleportation service Ritsu was unaware of.

"I'll go downstairs," Ritsu told the receptionist, still wondering about the mystery visitor. Muttering a small 'excuse me' in the general direction of Takano-san and her co-workers, she followed the receptionist down to the lobby.

What Ritsu didn't expect was to find a tall, slender man smiling cheerfully at her, his wavy brown hair slightly mussed from the strong wind outside.

"Kyou-chan? What're you doing here?" she screeched quite inelegantly.

"Eh? You're so mean, Ricchan! I wanted to see you, of course. And I brought you some sweets from France!" Taking a few steps, Kyou closed the distance between them to thrust a pale pink bag in to Ritsu's arms. "I bought lots, so you can share them with your co-workers!"

"I'm at _work_, Kyou-chan! Couldn't this wait until I'm home?" Ritsu huffed, clearly exasperated; but at the same time, not wanting to appear overly impolite.

"You always talk about work! No harm from taking a 5 minute break, right? All this stress can't be good for a young lady like you. Besides, you'd be tired after work, won't you?"

"Y-Yes. But still!"

"No 'but's, Ricchan. I'm here already, aren't I-" he opened stopped mid-sentence and blinked twice. "…and I suppose I shouldn't keep you from work any longer."

Kyou stepped back from Ritsu and flashed her one of his one hundred watt smiles before turning to leave. "I'll be here in Tokyo for quite a while, so be sure to call me so we can meet up or something!"

Ritsu could only stare motionlessly as she watched Kyou walk out the doors of Marukawa. Sighing heavily, she made her way back up to the fourth floor.

* * *

><p>"Ricchan!"<p>

The moment she stepped foot inside the pink monstrosity that is the Emerald office, Ritsu was immediately barrelled by a barrage of questions from Kisa-san. "I saw you downstairs with a handsome guy! Who was he, your boyfriend? Takano-san won't be happy if she knew you're cheating on her!"

And Ritsu could've sworn he heard a couple of disappointed cries of agony from the _Amethyst_ department; something along the lines of "Onodera-san is not pure anymore!"

"It's nothing like that. He's just a family friend," Ritsu said as calmly as she could manage – and pointedly ignoring the loud woes of the _Amethyst _men. "By the way, he brought me sweets. You can have some if you want, Kisa-san."

Still, she couldn't but be curious of Takano-san's reaction. It's not like she cared or anything, honestly! She just didn't want her to misunderstand. Casting a glance towards her boss, Ritsu was horrified to find Takano-san with a huge scowl painted on her face, left eye twitching behind her thick-framed glasses.

"Onodera, cancel your plans for tonight. I have work for you to do and I don't think you'll be finished until late."

Well _shit._

* * *

><p>'<strong>Kyou' is the <strong>_**on-yomi**_** for 'An' hue hue hue I'm so creative with names …I should be shot.**

**I am honestly lost as to how to characterized male!An-chan since her personality is so girly I can't even. So I tried to portray him as a warm, friendly, upbeat young man. No idea how that works. I love love **_**love**_** this**** girl, though. I hope to do male!An-chan justice. No idea how that'll work.  
><strong>

**Purity is mostly obsessed fan thing. Most female characters in otaku pandering anime shit are expected to be 'pure' and 'good-hearted' by fans. A mention of her having a boyfriend / cheating on established love interest would probably instantly get her pit as a slut by obsessed fans.**

**Personal pet peeve, but I feel the need to get this out. I'm not usually a very sensitive person, and I usually just ignore asshats or laugh at them from my cushy spot here on my sofa. I usually don't care about asshats in general and let them have their own merry way as long as don't they try to talk to me on a personal level. …I don't know **_**why, **_**but **_**goddamn **_**some people in this fandom really makes me not want to live on this planet anymore. You know who you are. **

**TL;DR: I hate you all. **


End file.
